


Study on female health research

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil2 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: "When did you satisfy yourself for the last time?" Cas continued to investigate and looked at me with his‚For me-that‘s-all-natural-questions-look‘."…""Do you need to know?" I asked, frowning.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_Eva_

"Good morning."

I nodded to the two men in the white coat and sat on the chair after being asked, wiping my sweaty hands on the pants and took a deep breath.

"I am Dr. G., this is Dr. C.," Gabriel introduced both. "We will perform this study on you today. Tell us, what is the reason why you want to participate?"

Cas was sitting at the laptop, ready to type everything I would say. Gabriel leaned casually against the desk, crossed his arms in front of his chest. With a smile, he looked at me and I briefly cleared my throat.

"I've always wanted to be a lab rat," I chuckled, trying to hide my nervousness. "No, seriously. Maybe the easy money? The idea of contributing something to science?"

"You‘re are in good hands with us, you can stop the experiment at any time, but I promise you that it will be painless if you cooperate.

We may ask you some unpleasant questions, but I ask you to answer honestly and not be afraid of unwarranted shame because that is the only way the whole thing makes sense."

Gabriel laid his hand reassuringly on my shoulder before sitting down next to Cas.

 

"Eva ****, 38, married," Cas read from his notes. "You are here to take part in a study on female health research and want a comprehensive examination to determine your perfect health? "

Researching his eyes rested on me and I nodded shyly.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Then, first of all, I'd like to clarify some questions. Have you had any illness lately? or an accident? "

"No."

"Do you currently take any medications?"

"No"

"Not even the pill?" He wanted to know and I lowered my eyes.

"Oh, yes, I‘m on the pill."

"Please answer my questions exactly. The concealment of something could have dire consequences. When did you last have your period?" He continued.

"Three days ago it was over."

So it went on, many questions, simple answers, he asked about eating habits, drugs, alcohol consumption, allergies, which I could all deny.

"Allergies not in contact with mucous?"

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Well, for example, you are sensitive to certain lubricants in the area of the vagina or the anus?"

This question was already very intimate and he did not even blink. Actor.

"No, I mean … I don‘t know."

"Have you never used lube?"

"Sure!"

"Vaginal?"

"Yes."

"Anal?" He continued.

"…"

_‚You curiosity nose‘_

His eyes literally spiked me, an eyebrow raised questioningly, as if to say, ‚Do you want to answer truthfully!‘

"Yes, also anal", I replied hesitantly.

"When did you last had sex?"

"Do I have to answer this question?" I asked back.

"Listen, Eva, if we want to do a proper examination here, then that's part of it and also that you answer completely and truthfully," he said gravely.

"Or do we want to cancel the whole thing?"

This question was probably meant only rhetorically. No, of course, I did not want that, I knew that he wanted to lure me out of the reserve.

_‚Ok Cas, I'll play along‘_

 

"About 5 weeks ago," I said and looked to the ground, embarrassed and deliberately did not look at Gabriel because I had to relax my facial muscles.

"Vaginal intercourse, with an orgasm?"

"Yes, vaginal, but without orgasm", I mumbled and blushed.

"When did you last have anal intercourse?", He continued to investigate and looked at me with his ‚for me-that‘s-all-natural-questions-Look‘.

"That's more than ... a year ago."

Cas typed into his computer and as by the way came his next question.

"When did you satisfy yourself for the last time?"

"…"

"Do you need to know?" I asked, frowning.

A quick glance at Gabriel was enough and I knew, why I avoided looking at him. Because he was always grinning.

"Eva, we do not want to make mistakes and maybe ignore something important. Please answer my questions. So, when did you last satisfy yourself?"

"Yesterday," I whispered calmly.

"And how many times was it yesterday?"

_‚Cas, you‘re driving me crazy‘_

"Three times," I answered quickly.

His eyebrows jerked up briefly as he stared at me so intensely and I had to pull myself together not to laugh at that look, so I lowered my eyes in shame.

"You often satisfy yourself," he remarked. "How often do you usually do that? Per day, per week?"

"…"

"Sometimes every day, sometimes only two to three times a week, it depends on what goes through my head during the day."

"Okay, then we've finished the preliminary clarifications," he said and I could feel the relief that this embarrassing questioning was finally over.

"Alright Eva, let's start?" Cas asked when he finished typing.

 

"We will first assess your general condition, then we will grope forward step by step," Gabriel smirked. "Please free yourself except for the underwear."

He waved his hand towards the room-divider and my heart beat against my neck as I slowly undressed, folded my clothes and put them on the chair. Despite the pleasant warmth, the goosebumps set in, as I faced the two gentlemen a little shy and excited.

‚Give up my control‘. That was my task for today and I had to admit that it took me some overcoming, but I knew I could trust both of them completely.

"There you are again. I‘ll measure you up now and determine your weight, it does not hurt. Pinky swear."

With that, he reached out his little finger and winked at me.

"Very competent, doctor," I mumbled nervously.

"Oh, what has betrayed me?" He grinned in amusement.

Since we had the first hurdle. I think every woman agreed with me when I said that I hated putting myself on the scales in front of other people. Not even my husband knew my exact weight until then. But he did it professionally and quietly mumbled a number to Cas, who wrote it down.

Then he took a measuring tape, which he put around my waist, breasts, and thighs.

But I did not care about the numbers, because the placement of the measuring tape was associated with many small touches and caused small electrical charges in my body. And for me, that could have gone on forever.

Eyes, ears, mouth and blood pressure, that's what Cas did.

"Pretty high, I think that causes the excitement," he remarked, getting the stethoscope,

"Please remove the bra."

 

Then he listened to my chest and back, squeezing his fingers here and there, creating new goosebumps. He stood behind me and asked me to bend over. Well, sport was a foreign word to me, but

I could touch the ground with my fingertips. He took a lot of time to touch each of my vertebrae and I sighed softly enjoying the wonderful procedure.

"Are you in pain somewhere?" He inquired and I shook my head.

_‚No, but you can go on‘_

After thoroughly checking my lymph nodes and moving my head in all directions, he went on and scanned my breasts.

"Very interesting, would you like to see this doctor?" He waved to Gabriel, who teased my nipples until they stood hard and I bit my lip with desire.

"You can cut glass with them."

_‚Take care that you do not cut your own flesh!‘_

"Does that arouse you?" Cas asked and I nodded.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being the highest," Gabriel said, who was back at the computer again.

"5," I replied, blushing slightly.

 

"Well, please lie down on the examination couch, I will feel your belly and advise me immediately if something hurts."

I made myself comfortable on the couch and it tingled in my body, as I felt Cas's warm hands on my sensitive skin.

"Everything's alright," he said, waving Gabriel back to him. "Go on, doctor."

"Please take off your underpants, spread your legs slightly and put your heels together...

I will continue to scan you."

_‚Fuck Gabe!‘_

He looked at everything exactly, and not just with his eyes, but much more with his fingers. Rubbed gently over my labia and pulled them apart like a flower, again and again, until I gasped for breath and closed my eyes.

"Does that arouse you?" He asked, trying not to grin. "How strong?"

"6."

"Please turn on your side, one leg angled. I will now measure your temperature."

I turned and sighed softly. Gabe spread my cheeks with one hand and pushed the thermometer very slowly into my anus and a bit deeper than usual.

"Wait, please, that can not be right," he then frowned as he read the thermometer.

"Unfortunately we have to repeat the measurement. To be on the safe side, I will measure in two places at the same time. Turn around, please lift your pelvis slightly, spread your legs a little more, that's good, please relax."

My butt was now clearly raised by a pillow, the cheeks slightly open and my vagina very visible and accessible. He took a second thermometer, spread my labia and introduced this. Then the other thermometer went into my back door again, then he pushed one finger at each of the two instruments and they penetrated deeper into my body.

They did not fill me in any way, there was just pressure, just a touch. But it was so pleasant, and it got even better when I felt them penetrate deeper into my body, just to slide out again and enter again. It was so pleasant that a soft groan could not be suppressed.

 

"So far so good," he said, taking off his gloves to put on new ones.

Turn to the side, one leg angled. I will now give you an enema as a preparation for the follow-up examinations."

"Does this necessarily have to be?"

My gut was empty, but that was not the point, but I had agreed, so I had to go through.

"Do not be afraid, I‘ll be very careful and well-affected," he whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I knew the procedure, had done it with Gabriel and Cas, so it was just fair that I was in that position.

Instinctively, I tensed as I felt a finger on my anus.

"Stay relaxed," my husband whispered as I tensed. "Think of something beautiful."

_‚Easier said than done‘_

Cas took the chair and sat down beside me, putting my hand in his and stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Is this the standard program?"

"We always strive to make our patients feel well."

I felt as the tip passed my entrance and the tube was pushed deeper and deeper. No unpleasant feeling, on the contrary. Apparently, I actually had so many nerves in my ass that it aroused me. I really would not have expected that. Why did nobody tell me earlier?

"Now comes the water," Gabriel grinned and I rolled my eyes.

It felt good, warm water filled my stomach, but I also knew what followed immediately when the pressure became too great.

"Oh God," I moaned tense, squeezing Cas's hand.

"We're almost done," Gabriel whispered reassuringly and I felt my guts contract.

Cas lightly massaged my stomach and I closed my eyes to distract myself.

"A few minutes, turn on your back," Gabe said and I turned cautiously.

_‚I was not plugged. Purpose? No matter, I can keep it‘_

Keeping the water inside was not the problem, but there was no room in my stomach for so much fluid and a new spasm was coming up.

"Fuck," I gasped painfully. "I can not anymore!"

"Well, go, do you need an escort?" Cas asked but I shook my head.

It was not an easy task to get up and that was not nice of the two. Already noted and stored in the back of my mind, I wiggled wearing a bathrobe on the adjoining toilet and relieved myself. And that was a real relief.

 

"Everything alright?" Gabriel asked, taking the bathrobe off.

"Everything's fine," I replied with glassy eyes.

"Are you aroused?"

_,You think you're funny, do you?‘_

"No!"

"Very good", he smirked and came with a dildo on which a scale was recorded.

"We need to know how deep the vagina is in a state in which you are not aroused."

I brought it to 4.33 inches before it started to get uncomfortable.

"We measure once again in an aroused state because then the vagina turns out twice.

_‚Very impressing, even I did not know that‘_

"Please," he smirked, pointing to the couch. "Lie down again. My colleague will then do an ultrasound check."

"First I give you a suppository to calm down after the enema," Cas said and I felt his finger in my anus. It was already over before I could react.

"Very good," he grinned satisfied and stroked my thigh briefly.

 

Cas got another dildo and I had to hold back a grin when I saw that a cable was attached, the other end Gabriel held to the laptop and both looked concentrated at it, unfortunately, I could not see anything.

_‚So now you can measure again, I'm just pretty horny‘_

Cas moved the dildo slowly in me, again and again, he muttered something about ‚inaccurate‘, took extra time and I clenched my teeth to avoid moaning or bumping against him.

"All right," he said after an endlessly long minute, removing the ‚instrument‘.

"I will now scan your breasts while lying down, to make sure that I have overlooked nothing. Just keep breathing."

Cas's hands gently stroked my breasts with his fingertips, with his palm, squeezing lightly here and there, gently rolling my nipples between his fingers, making them a murder weapon in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, then please hop on the chair."

"I see, you're shaving?" Gabriel remarked, giving me a look of appreciation.

"Yes."

"Some places you could not reach, I'll do that."

_‚Oh, bastard, is the revenge that I shaved you back then, without asking?_

From his smug grin, I could tell he was already enjoying the situation and he got the utensils Cas had prepared on the small table.

Then I felt a pleasant wet heat as he moistened my skin and hair with a wet washcloth and immediately afterward spread a generous dose of shaving cream on it.

With the shaving brush, which was repeatedly dipped in hot water, he distributed the foam with slow, circular movements in each of my wrinkles, down to my back door. The bristles of the brush kept on accidentally or deliberately touching my most sensitive parts of the body and kindled a pleasant heat in my body within a short time.

But then the razor's turn came. I did not dare to breathe or even move a millimeter. From top to bottom or from front to back, he performed the cuts, made it very conscientious and enjoyed it. After each cut, he dipped the blade back into the hot water to free it from foam and hair and saw in between with a very smug grin in my petrified face.

"Relax, also the facial muscles", he smirked and finally put the shaver around my anus to remove the last stubble.

But I enjoyed the gentle procedure as well.

"Alright, now I'll apply a soothing lotion," he said, gently massaging the cream into my smooth skin.

 

"The next thing we will test is your heartbeat during an orgasm.

My colleague brings you an aid," Cas smirked.

Gabriel gave me a vibrator and sat down between my legs. The next hurdle. To satisfy myself and the others watched. The heat rose in my head and Cas put his stethoscope on my heart.

"Ready if you are," Cas whispered encouragingly, looking deep into my eyes.

After a moment's hesitation, I closed my eyes and started. It was not long before I felt the well-known heat, and I sensed something else. Gabriel's finger in my back door, did not move, was only present.

_‚Fuck Gabe, overstimulated‘_

I hissed as he pushed the scale dildo again.

"9.52 inch", he grinned satisfied and Cas typed it on the computer.

 

"You also know the next examinations from your gynecologist. We will take a close look at size, shape, consistency, and agility. Also from your rectum",

Gabriel said and at the last words, I swallowed hard.

"Relax and let us just do it and I promise you it will be enjoyable," Gabriel winked and they both put on gloves and before I knew it, my legs were strapped tight.

"For your own safety," Gabriel said and I rolled my eyes, but moments later I knew why my legs were strapped.

"I will now examine your clitoris thoroughly. Doctor, can you come here," he beckoned Cas.

"Do you think, that‘s normal?"

He rubbed and squeezed my clit and suddenly I also felt Cas's fingers and it almost drove me mad with arousal. I started gasping breathing and pressed my head into the chair.

"The clitoris is the most sensitive lust organ of the woman and we pay too little attention to it," Cas sighed almost regretfully.

Suddenly Gabriel had two dilators in his hand, one of them at the end with a small ball.

"Did you know that the clitoris is almost like a penis? Only about 1/10 is visible, the other part is hidden inside," he asked, that meant, in principle, he talked with my pleasure organ.

He ran the metal pin under the foreskin, lifted it a bit and touched my clit right at the top. I screamed because that was intense. Gabe ignored me but I could tell he was smiling.

"Foreskin, glans, shaft, cavernous body. Here are about 8,000 nerve endings, twice as many as in a male penis," he explained monotonously, absorbed in his work.

"It‘s swollen to double and beautiful dark red, I think it's all right."

"Does that arouse you?" Cas asked and I just nodded silently.

"How strong?" Gabriel smirked, looking me in the eye.

"8", I gasped and clung deeper into the chair. "M … maybe 9 ... a half."

"Fine," Cas replied and sat back down at the table. "Since we need to determine the different orgasm types, I would suggest Doctor … keep going."

"Yes doctor, go on," I gasped demandingly, looking into his shining eyes.

"With the greatest pleasure," he laughed enthusiastically and went to work.

Warmth, twitching, pulling and deep relaxation, almost everything at the same time. My abdomen was working at full speed and my muscles contracted.

If the touch had been more intense, it would have been almost painful, but my husband knew exactly how to dose to get me screaming in a matter of seconds.

With a blissful smile, he stroked my thighs and stomach after this intense orgasm and avoided touching my hypersensitized erogenous zones.

 

"Very nice, next we will open you to be able to examine you from the inside."

He placed himself between my legs and gently pushed the speculum into me.

"Breath calmly and deeply, it's almost done," Gabriel smirked as I stared at the ceiling.

Then Cas opened the speculum and the pressure rose, was it at the beginning still pleasant, it became more difficult to breathe calmly.

"Wonderful," Cas said, picking up the lamp. "What do you think, doctor?"

"Space for a whole fist," Gabe murmured and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Forget that please, I only thought aloud. Very nice, pink and wet shiny, ... "

„I'm going to take a routine smear and then we can go over to the fun part," Cas grinned, winking at me.

_‚What has that been up to you so far, you crazy guys?‘_

"Ok, this can be a bit uncomfortable, please relax."

Every woman knew the cervical smear from her gynecologist. It was ... a Feel.

"You can take a urethra smear right away," Gabe said, handing Cas a long cotton swab dipped in lube.

_‚Of course, I still have a hole down there, sure you do not oversee it‘_

"Don‘t worry, it doesn‘t hurt," Gabriel said and I frowned skeptically.

_,We'll see‘_

 

Cas took a sterile swab and cleaned the small entrance.

I knew how he and especially my husband found it horny and I had to confess, I did not expect that. Everyone knew the feeling when the full bladder hit the g-spot. My bladder was empty, but that feeling made me shudder. It was intense and unbelievably arousing.

Cas smiled knowingly and carefully moved the stick in and out, turned it and I wished at that moment he would take something thicker.

Then he moved the dilator into my wide open vagina, stroking the sides that had left the speculum free and a loud groan from my side showed him where my g-spot was. There it did not linger, but came forward again, circling the small opening of my urethra and dipping in briefly, which again elicited some restrained pleasurable sounds.

_‚More‘_

But even there it did not linger and made its way to my clitoris, circling its head, stroking the shaft and renewed lightning shots through my body. These touches would not make me orgasm, but Cas made me half crazy with pleasure. Instinctively, my pelvis moved towards him.

"Well, we do not have to fix you?" Gabriel giggled.

 

Again a finger rested on my anus, but did not penetrate, was only present and circled slightly. But then Gabriel put a fingertip on my clit and the pressure intensified. He was rambling about measuring ‚contractions during an orgasm‘, but I was almost in the middle of it.

The blood rushed through my veins and my legs began to shake. My sweaty hands clung to the pillars of the chair for rescue and I pressed my head to the headrest and closed my eyes.

"Do not hold back."

"I ...", I panted on the verge of collapse, "... great God!"

My body trembled, I felt my extensive vagina shake, unnecessary effort to cramp the beaks of the speculum.

I opened my eyes again and saw that both of them were watching my orgasm through the speculum, but I could not think clearly and did not bother to find out what was going to be so exciting about it.

All my muscles tensed and with a hoarse cry, I came. Breathing heavily, I lay in the chair and sighed deeply as the instrument was removed.

"Well, before we get to the last part of the examination, we'll leave you alone for a rest.

We'll be back in a few minutes," Gabe said, stroking my thigh.

_‚I would not be surprised if you jerk each other off‘_

Moments later I really heard them and new arousal was spreading in me and that they had not closed the door, was certainly not a coincidence.

"Drink," Cas said, handing me a glass of water.

"Do not frighten, I'll taste you from the inside to see if everything is okay with the organs."

Gabriel had two fingers in my vagina and had gotten up to press his hand against my stomach.

I felt a pleasant shiver on my spine and I automatically tensed and Gabe‘s fingers had no room left.

"Relax, it is quite normal to be aroused, just let it go," he smiled knowingly, looking deep into my eyes.

_‚Not so easy when you touch me in my most sensitive places‘_

With my eyes closed, I enjoyed every movement and pushed against him lightly.

"All in normal condition," he added, and Cas noted it.

"Fine."

He untied the straps and helped me get my legs out of the stirrups, asking me to get up, then brought the seat back to a horizontal position and lowered it slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now we come to the rectal examination, I want you to go on all fours, shoulders down, head on the arms, buttocks in the air."

From one second to the other my heartbeat had doubled again and I felt like the heat rose in my head.

_‚How do I get out of this number?‘_

Not only was it one of the most humiliating positions I could imagine, that all made Cas, not Gabriel. It's not that I do not trust Cas, besides Gabe, one of the most wonderful and tender people I know, but I'd rather have my husband to do that.

I had anal sex with Gabriel once and it was nice, no question, but it was my husband, it was a nice atmosphere, I was totally relaxed.

But when I gave Gabriel a pleading look, he just looked at me encouragingly. So I knelt in this impossible position, closing my eyes and trying to control my hectic breathing.

"Are you alright Eva?" Cas asked reassuringly, stroking my butt.

"Hm ..." I murmured, which did not sound convincing.

"I promise you, I'll make everything as slow and emotional as possible, do not be afraid.

Let's start the show, enjoy it," he replied softly, but I could hear a slight grin in his tone.

_‚Enjoy? Nonsense. Stop waffling on and get this over the stage. Quickly!‘_

So far, I've had a good grip on my sense of shame, but now it hit again with full severity.

"I will explain each of my steps. We start very small and I will now again measure your temperature."

Nobody could see that I was rolling my eyes, because I had my head firmly pressed on my arms.

_‚Okay, that's ok‘_

After a minute and a few twists, Step 1 was done.

 

"Next, I will insert my fingers one after another to scan and stretch you for the ultrasound machine," Cas said calmly.

_,Your finger … s? How many do you want to put in?‘_

"Ok, Eva, you have to help me a bit with this. Let go and breathe calmly."

I tried it, I really tried it and it was also a pleasant feeling as he massaged my anus with lots of lube and in principle, I had nothing to fear ... but ... that stimulus was not passed on to my muscles, by my brain.

A slight panic came over me, but Cas remained patient. Suddenly I felt a hand ran through my hair and I opened my eyes. Gabriel was standing next to me and his touch was like silk on my skin. He put his hand on my shoulder and I gradually relaxed. He did not have to say anything, it was enough for me to feel his warmth and closeness.

"Doctor, would you please help me here?" I heard Cas say.

Shortly after I felt two strong hands on my ass, gently pulling my cheeks apart and massaging lovingly. I could not see much, but that was a good thing.

 

I felt a finger tenderly circling my entrance and a fingertip lightly pressing against it until I had relaxed enough to let it in.

"Well done."

Only up to the first knuckle, out again and back in. Slowly, cautiously but steadily, he pressed his index finger into me, and Cas had no short fingers.

Was not bad and did not hurt, a strange feeling to have something in the ass.

I felt the powerful finger stretch and writhe, caressing the delicate inner walls, circling and slowly slipping in and out. With that feeling, my body started to vibrate slightly and I enjoyed the rising arousal. I had to pull myself together not to start groaning, as he also sank a finger in my vagina.

He gently rubbed the skin that separated both fingers and I became alternately hot and cold.

"Please spread your legs wider, so I can get in deeper," he said, and at those words, a slight moan escaped me. Then I already felt two fingers and took a deep breath.

"You do it well Eva, you are very tight, but everything feels okay so far, but I can not say anything else until I open you," and with that bad word I tensed instinctively.

"Oh wow," Cas laughed in surprise because suddenly everything was tightening around his fingers. "Quiet little lady!"

"I'm sorry ..." I stammered in shame, trying to concentrate again.

"Alright. When did you say was your last anal intercourse?" Cas asked calmly.

"Over a year ago," I answered spontaneously and without looking I knew that Cas and Gabriel grinned.

My husband let go of my butt and Cas stroked my crease and slowly moved his fingers again.

I heard a glove snap and without looking I shook my head.

_‚Gabe, I hate you‘_

Then I suddenly felt two thumbs, then four fingers ...

"Hmm ...", I groaned and opened my eyes in alarm.

 _,Was that me? Ok, that does not feel bad_ ,‘ my brain told my muscles and I dared to enjoy a little.

"How does that feel?"

"Fine," I answered, sighing pleasantly.

The pressure gradually increased a bit and I took a sharp breath.

"Are you alright Eva?", Cas asked worriedly and they both stopped.

"Yepp," I answered curtly.

Gently but surely I was stretched more and more.

_‚Teamwork, that's how I like my boys‘_

After some time I felt an unpleasant emptiness as the fingers were removed.

"I will introduce the ultrasound machine now," Cas said and I squinted.

I remembered the device and the dildo was not that small. Gabriel's hands were now back on my butt, pulling soft circles. My legs were shaking and my sweaty hands clung to the couch.

 

"Ok, ready?" Cas asked quietly.

"No," I answered in a huff, but it sounded more like a question.

I took a deep breath in and out, and again and again, to be sure.

_‚Definitively bigger than the fingers‘_

"Oh God," I groaned in agony, folding my hands behind my head.

"I have an idea, take over," he said to Gabriel and went to the table.

 _‚Fuck Gabe, pull that thing out,‘_ I prayed, but he did not move a millimeter.

I felt tears welling up as one burn after another flashed through me.

_‚You think that's great? Really?!‘_

Although I knew Gabriel was not different at first, it took some time until everything was stretched.

"Ok, here it is, remove it carefully."

I took a deep breath of relief as the pain subsided.

"A very good friend showed me, do not frighten, it gets a little cold."

Briefly, I gave a slight jerk and then grinned, as Cas inserted the tube and injected lube. Gabriel stroked my back and I pointed my thumb upwards. This time it went without problems and even the slight burning quickly disappeared again. And it got even better because it was very pleasant.

"Very nice Eva, you're doing fine," Gabriel said, stroking my butt.

"We're going to look at the inside now and that was it."

_‚It cannot be that bad anymore,_

_…_ I thought so.

 

The introduction was easy and in me even spread a pleasant heat.

"Stop ... oh fuck," I gasped in agony as Gabe turned on the speculum.

"I just started," he whispered apologetically and Cas put his hand on my shoulder, muttering soft words about relaxation and deep breathing.

_‚I can not stand it, that's too much‘_

Slight panic came over me and I tried to pinch my ass, but that did not work. An icy or perhaps burning shower chased my spine and I pressed my head on my arms. Every breath, every breeze deep in my rectum was felt.

"Shit, shit, shit," I growled between clenched teeth.

Tears gathered in my eyes, made their way and ran down my cheek. Was not planned, but everyone who followed my story knew how I react when I was overwhelmed with a situation. And I was clearly overwhelmed. Gabriel turned back and took a deep breath.

"What color Eva?" He asked softly.

„…“

I thought for a moment. I did not want to give up, it could not be that bad and actually, I was used to a lot.

"What color Eva?" Gabe repeated soothingly.

"Yellow," I answered determined.

"Good," he replied and his tone confirmed that he was smiling.

Cas took my hand and told me to squeeze it when it gets too painful.

Gabriel calmed me with soft words how well I had done so far and that there was only one last hurdle to overcome. His other hand moved betwixt my legs and stroked me until I was relaxed and aroused again. In between, he screwed on a bit further. The pressure was enormous but I breathed and gradually it got better and better.

 

"Great done, I'm ready," Gabe said and then I felt a slight tingling in my gaping hole,

"I'll take a swab and light up to see everything, then we're done. You are doing very well. Everything ok?"

My legs trembled again and he laid a reassuring hand on my hip.

"Okay, I'm fine."

"It all looks wonderful," Gabe said after a few moments and removed the instrument, immediately dived with two fingers in my channel and continued to caress me.

I started to really enjoy and moved my butt slightly.

"Is someone cocky here?" Cas grinned happily and Gabriel laughed.

It was over too fast and Cas went to the computer.

"Ok, Eva, I have good and bad news for you."

Immediately I straightened up a bit and looked over my shoulder at my husband.

"The good news is, you are healthy and  we thank you for participating in this study, it was very very enlightening"

"And the bad one?"

"We are unfortunately finished here."

Somehow I thought that was a pity and sighed softly.

 

"Unless you want more," he replied with a wink.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

I sat down on the couch and looked at both of them alternately.

"We felt that you enjoyed it, as we did," Cas began.

"And there's a chance we could all come to a conclusion, provided you agree that everything is private from now on," Gabe added and I nodded.

"Cas," Cas smirked, shaking my hand.

"Gabriel," Gabe replied and I smiled at him.

"Since I'm naked for hours, I demand equality first, undress," I ordered.

Both had an almost painful dark red erection, wearing a cockring.

"The last few hours were not easy for us either," Gabriel grinned and Cas nodded.

I went to both and hugged them tightly.

"And? Who has the honor?" Cas asked me.

"Your decision."

 

"I want you both," I whispered and Cas exchanged a surprised look with Gabriel.

Nobody expected that. And I was not sure if I would survive, but I was so horny again and wanted to try it out.

"You ..." Gabriel asked, raising his eyebrows, pointing at Cas and himself.

"Anyway, you're stretched enough."

Gabriel pulled me into a hot tongue fight and while Cas put my hair on one side and kissed my neck up the spine, I rummaged in Gabriel's soft hair.

I started to feel goosebumps, which spread into a tingling that ended in my fingertips. Then I turned around to feel Cas's tongue on mine and Gabriel sucked on my nipples.

Hands, tongues, hot breath on the skin, and within minutes, I was dizzy with emotion. Alternately, I finished my men for myself, though that was not necessary.

Cas lay down on the well-padded table and slid to the edge.

"Come on baby," he whispered as he rolled over a condom.

I slowly sat down on him and enjoyed the feeling to feel him deep inside me. Behind me, Gabriel got ready and opened the tube with lube.

"Not too much, I'm still fully pumped," I giggled.

"Ready, honey?" I nodded and he penetrated millimeter by millimeter into me.

"Great God," I gasped.

"Nobody moves ... let me ... give me a moment."

I was completely filled and leaned against Cas's chest. It was overwhelming and for a short time, I wondered if I had not taken over. It never hurt, but I was so full, it was almost too much.

"Ok, slowly," I said after a few moments and took a deep breath.

On the other hand, I could have saved this comment, because, in this position, no major movements were possible anyway.

"We got you, just let yourself fall, we'll do it," Cas said and I opened my eyes again, not sure when I had closed them.

Cas and Gabriel fell into silent communication and I felt their warm hands all over my body. If one pushed gently, the other stopped and vice versa.

"Fuck Cas ... I feel you," Gabriel grinned.

"Feel good," he smiled back and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

It was slow, it was soulful and tender and soon we were moaning about the bet because no one was able to produce a decent sentence.

Cas's hand found my clit and my pelvis pressed against his knowing fingers.

Gabriel's hands were on my breasts and made slight circular motions.

I no longer noticed what was happening around me, was trapped in my lust, focused on my erogenous centers and dissolved into a huge orgasm. As I cramped I felt Gabriel ’s hot load deep inside me.

Both held me tight because I was afraid all the muscles in my body had said goodbye.

Gabriel slid out slowly and supported me so that Cas could free himself.

We sank all three to the ground and allowed ourselves a few minutes to breathe.

"How are you?" Gabriel asked, but he did not have to ask when he looked into my bright face.

I lay on the ground and stretched out both arms and my two men snuggled close to me, let me feel her body against mine.

 

In the next part ...

Eva had told Cas about her trip and he was eager to try it out


End file.
